Teen Blues
by msmysticfalls
Summary: AU/AH. delena. Elena is determined to step out of Carolines shadow and be recognized as her own person. Damon Salvatore, a classmate she cant help but fall in love with happens to be in love AND in a relationship with someone she deeply cared about. What happens when that someone happens to be someone she secretly considers as an enemy or a dear friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own TVD never will.  
_**  
**I just wanted to thank Dakota(thesassysalvatore), Sabrina(iansprincess), Lea(morganholic), Denise(damonismyhero), and Ana(herpetrovafire) for giving me so many delena feels these past few days that drove me nearly insane! Though it motivated me to finish this chapter since i wasnt really inspired because TVD was on a long hiatus. :) Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena Gilbert. Eighteen,smart,beautiful,loving,protective,a sister,a neice, and a bestfriend. Almost everyone that ever met her, instantly loved her and her smart mouth but whenever Caroline Gilbert steps into the picture, everyone quickly forgets that she even existed.

Everyone in the little town of Mystic Falls compared her to Caroline, her gorgeous,talented, and outgoing sister who is not only the most popular girl in school but also one of the famous Victoria Secret models. Not only do they compare her to Caroline, they also use her to get close to her sister. Thats why she was so greatful for having amazing friends like Rebekah and Bonnie whose been her bestfriends since kindergarden and not some sick bastard that just uses her for their own personal gain. Elena was so sick and tired of betrayals and how everyone seemed to forget her everytime miss little perfect was mentioned.

In all honesty, Elena was very proud of her sister for living the dream,but deep down, she equally hated her. Not because she was famous or that she was way prettier than her, she hated her becuase no matter how hard she tried,_ she will always be Carolines shadow.  
_  
_..._

Elena walked past through the gates of Mystic Falls High, thankful that her sister was away for another magazine photoshoot that will take her at least a full month to complete. Elena sighed heavily when a large crowd of people started to surround her asking questions about her sister as to why she wasnt here today, or if she could get them a pair of tickets for the upcoming Victoria Secret Fashion Show that will be taking place in the Lockwood Mansion. Yes folks, a stupid fashion show in the little town of Mystic Falls. Caroline told Elena that it was for some fundraiser that'll help save the world,that kind of bullshit. Like hell she would believe that; its bassically a ploy to make them look good by using world hunger and world abomination.

Elena rolled her eyes at the thought and said, "Can you guys move and bother someonelse?! and why the hell would I get you guys tickets? I dont even know you. You guys are annoying as hell! And you! I dont even like you!" exclaimed Elena looking directly at Emily Greyson, one of the most concieted bitch she has ever known.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent,focusing their eyes on her. Shocked by her statement, the crowd took five steps back.

After a whole minute, she heard Natalie Portman say,"You are such a bitch Elena! I bet your sister would have given us tickets. You are so full of yourself just because your sisters famous."

Elena rolled her eyes and snorted," Yeah well im not Caroline so deal with it bitches. And do you think I give a fuck about that damn fashion show?! I'd rather die than be caught in those sexist events."

Elena walked past through Natalie Portman as if she was invinsible, feeling intense stares bore into her back. But its not the stares that bothered her. It was a pair of eyes that crept over her that bothered her. Not bother her in a bad way but in a good way. _A really good way_. She finally looked at him, seeing him intently gazing at her with his gorgeous blue eyes.

His name was Damon Salvatore. Damon was well known in town for his bad boy reputation and by bad I mean the whole skipping all his classes, having different girlfriends every week, and never gave a fuck about anything, but two years ago, something changed. He became less flirty and distant to all the whores he seems to attract and he stopped skipping school. The last time I saw him with a girlfriend was when he was dating Katherine Pierce two fucking years ago.

After he dumped Katherine, she expected him to go back to his former self; the bad boy Salvatore ,but instead, he payed a lot of attention to _her _and by that she meant the fact that hes been watching her like a hawk and always staring at her direction whenever they were in the same room. The weird part about that wasall this attention from him started _two years ago_. He was sex on a stick with his gorgeous blue eyes, but to her he was big freak.

Elena took a deep breath before heading towards Damons direction. His eyes focusing on her as she slowly reached him.

"Hi." said Elena.

"Hey. Eliza was it?" he asked slightly smiling at her.

"Its Elena not Eliza." said Elena.

"Oh. Right." he said wearing a smirk.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat in her chest as Damon smiled playfully at her. He looked so sexy when he smiled like that. Gosh, this guy was so hot! Too bad he's a wierdo.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Elena,as she tried to stop herself from blushing.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked playfully.

"Look. Your a creep. Whenever were in the same room, your always staring at me. Like what the actual fuck?! Your hot and all but dude just stop with the staring, its creeping me out." snorted Elena.

"Hmm using creep and hot in the same sentence...am i suppose to take that as a compliment?" he said playfully while wearing that sexy smirk on his face.

"Look Salvatore. Just stop with all these staring alright?" she said.

Damons smile dissapeared replacing it with a heavy sigh.

"Look. Im just keeping my promise. She aked me to keep an eye on you and I dont want to dissappoint her. Alright, I promise i'll stop. For now." he said.

Suddenly a loud noise rang her ears and realized it was time for class.

"Bye Elena." he said as he started walking away from her.

Elena watched him as he headed to his next class while Elena stood there dumbfounded with what he had said earlier_. A promise? disappoint? what the hell?! and when did Damon Salvatore actually gave a fuck?! and more importantly, who the hell is this "her"?! _she thought angrily.

* * *

_Authors note:  
im sorry if this was short! This was just the right spot to end this chapter with a cliffhanger! ;) and yes this fic will be on both Damon and Elenas perspective. :)_  
_Things to ponder:_  
_1. Who is "**her**"?_  
_2. **Why** did Damon suddenly paid close attention to her 2 years ago?_  
_3. What was** Damon reason** as to **why** he changed 2 years ago? ;)_  
_Guys please! if you read this please give me a review so that ill be inspired to actually write this because sometimes i get too lazy to write mostly because im not motivated to do please follow my tumblr pehtrovacurls for an excerpt for future chapters. I usually post them on tumblr since i mostly post my klaroline drabbles there. Im open for reviews and criticism but i wont be open with negative comments. :) thanks for reading!_

Till next time,  
Jessica :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD and I never will.**

**A/N: Okay writing this chapter took me longer than I expected! Probably because I was too lazy to write it. To october baby , sorry if I made characters swear too much! This is a rated M not T! I was really indecisive about the rating! I'm sorry :(**  
**anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Vicky, Dena, Denise and Sabrina for supporting me to write this fic! You guys are amazing!**  
**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

**DPOV**

_He still remembers the day she came into his life. She was a ray of sunshine with her beautiful green eyes and her flirtatious laugh. Her silky blond hair falling right below her shoulders as she offered him his hand._  
_...  
Damon knew his father would throw a fit when he finds out about the fight with Stefan earlier, especially when the fight is about a girl he didn't approve of. His father was a very ambitious man, but before his mother died, Guissppie was a strict but a loving father that loved and protected his family. Now hes a greedy and an ambitious man that will do anything for wealth and power, not caring who he'll hurt in the process, including his sons. Him changing was probably the cause of his mothers death. He loved my mother very much; hell his whole world revolved around hers and when she died, it changed him in ways that Damon would never thought possible.  
_

_Giuseppe was elected to be the new mayor of Mystic Falls after Carol Lockwood died a few weeks ago and his boys getting into a fight wasn't going to help him get the position._

_The door swung open and standing there was his father Giuseppe, his face filled with rage and resentment._  
_"You bastard! do you know what you've done?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Damon shirt, slamming him hard to the wall._

_"It wasn't my fault dad! he was making out with my girlfriend! What was i suppose to do?! Just watch until he finally screw my girlfriend?!" he yelled back looking directly at his father._

_"I don't care! You knew she was screwing around with your brother but you were an idiot to just let it slip!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with anger as he tightened his grip on Damons shirt._

_Damon took a deep breath and calmly said,"I love her should know what love is. You've experienced it." pushing his fathers hand off of him._

_Damon ran to his room, grabbing his keys and some extra cash he'd saved while working with Matt in Mystic Falls Grill. Small droplet of rain started to pour as he exits to the door. He can still hear his father yelling after him with anger in his voice._

_"Damon! Get back here!If you get on that motorcycle consider yourself abandoned and not welcomed into my home you hear?!"_

_Before he got on his harley, Damon turned around one last time ._

_More droplets of rain soaked his clothing and said, "Looks like my old man's gone. Goodbye dad. It was nice knowing the real you."_

_He started the engine and rode off to the one place where for once in his life, he was happy._

_2 hours later..._

_It was still raining when he reached his destination. His destination was the park he and his mother used to go to spend time with his sons. He can still remember her laugh. A laugh filled with happiness and love. Now that was gone. The one person that understood him was gone. Damon looked around the area, seeing the park empty and wet from the heavy rain._

_It was still raining as hard as it did 2 hours ago. Damon sat to one of the unoccupied benches not knowing what to do next in his lonely life. He was cold, hungry, and homeless and just sitting here alone was not helping his case._

_"You shouldn't be here. Its soaking wet you know?" said a very familiar voice as she held her umbrella above his head so he wouldn't get wet._

_Damon turned around and realized who he was speaking with._

_"What are you doing here?" shocked seeing her all alone in the cold rain._

_"You should come inside. My house is just there on that corner." she said softly pointing to her houses direction while wearing a soft smile._

_"Thanks. I promise, I wont be a bother ." he said forcing a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes._

_"You wont. We use to be best friends remember? Don't tell me you forgot about me?" she asked while laughing gently as she offered him her hand._

_"Sorry if it seemed like I did. My moms death just changed all our lives..." he said sadly as the sad and happy memories with and without their mother came crashing through in his mind._

_Damon slowly reached for her hand and for a very long time, he didn't feel alone._

* * *

**A/N:**

**On this chapter, I kinda wanted to focus and introduce to you guys how "she" and Damon reacquainted. I wont reveal her just yet since i need to start on DE if you know what I mean ;) But I promise, next chapter, It'll be all about Elena convincing Damon to tell her who this she person and why she was so interested in keeping an eye on her thus developing DE friendship possibly more than friendship! ;) writing this fic was so hard since i really have to think about the plot holes and how they can connect till the end! ugggh! again sorry if my writing sucked ( i am new to this) :(**

**What did you guys think? Review please my darlings? :)**


End file.
